


Sick Day

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Monsters, Other, This is just a extra tag that you just wasted your time reading., heros, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: Even Heros need to take a sick day off.





	Sick Day

”What’s.going on?”

”What’s.going on?” was all Mao Mao could think. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. We're his eyes closed?

He felt nauseous. All he could see was black. He wondered where Badgerclops and Adorabat were. We're they even with him?

What made things worse was he got a splitting headache and he kept getting chills.

”Hey? Are you okay?”

The voice seemed close. It seemed familiar. Mao Mao quickly recognized it.

”Badgerclops?” He asked just in case it wasn't him.

”Yep. Are you okay?” Badgerclops asked again.

”I'm fine.” Mao Mao said. He finally opened his eyes to see he was on the couch in the living room and his friend was hovering over him.

”What happened?” He asked as Badgerclops handed him a glass of water. He had hesitated for a moment but took the glass.

”You fainted. Don't you remember?” He asked.

Mao Mao shook his head which just made his headache even worse. He quickly lied back down.

”You fainted right after we were done fighting that monster. You worried the citizens, Me and Adorabat.” He explained.

”Well, I'm fine.” Mao Mao said.

”That’s a lie. You just fainted and you have a fever.” Badgerclops said.

”Well, I'm feeling fine.” Mao Mao said as he tried to get up but couldn't.

”Okay, you're definitely not fine.” Badgerclops said.

”Fine. You got me.” Mao Mao said. He saw no point in trying to protest anymore. It was obvious Badgerclops had enough evidence to prove him wrong.

”Where’s Adorabat?” Mao Mao asked.

”In her room.” Badgerclops answered. 

”Get some rest.” Badgerclops said as he got up and when to the kitchen.

”How am I ever going to become a hero if I worry about the people around me?” Mao Mao asked himself.

”How am I going to become a hero if I worry my friends.”

All these questions just made his head hurt more. He decided to take a nap. It wouldn't hurt, right? Beside, it’s not like he could move.


End file.
